A Little Secret
by fuchaoife
Summary: AU/"Kalian mau mendengar cita-citaku?"/Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, ia bersenandung pelan./"Aku menyukaimu,"/Entah sejak kapan sepasang manik itu mulai menyita perhatiannya./"Terima kasih."/Padahal, sekali saja kau menoleh ke belakang, aku ada di sini.


Angin berembus, mengempas lembut peri-peri hijau yang melekat di atas tanah; menggoyang pelan tangkai panjang menjulang yang berusaha tetap bertahan, diam tegak melawan angin. Suasana begitu damai. Sang mentari berpendar menghasilkan warna _orange_ keemasan di atas danau yang memantulkan kilauannya. Burung berkicau sembari melintasi angkasa, ikut menyumbang suara yang berpadu syahdu dengan desau angin yang menggelora, menciptakan eufoni natural yang menenangkan dada.

Sebuah sore yang normal—di mana angin masih berembus, langit masih menggantung di atas kanvas semesta, dan bau angin pembawa kabar dari seberang juga masih sama—gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu berdiri menghadap danau biru di hadapannya, mengagumi hasil karya Sang Pencipta. Ia berdiri tegak memandang cermin rupa dirinya di balik danau yang ikut terdiam, tas hitamnya tergeletak di atas rumput hijau yang hanya bisa protes tanpa suara.

Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, ia bersenandung pelan.

Ia tak menyadari pemuda cilik sepantaran dengannya yang sedari tadi mengamatinya tanpa kata, dalam hati mengagumi alunan vokal yang tertangkap gendang telinganya. Gadis cilik bersurai merah jambu itu tampak begitu elegan, sehingga sang pemuda seakan tersedot dalam pusara ketenangan.

"Hai." Satu kata dari sang pemilik _onyx_ membuyarkan dunia semu sang gadis cilik, sepasang _emerald_ pun terbangun dari istirahat singkatnya.

Sunyi sesaat, yang terdengar hanya suara dedaunan yang saling bertaut.

"Ah, hai juga." Gadis cilik berusia tujuh tahun itu berucap juga akhirnya, membuat sang pemuda merasa lega.

Kelegaan singkat itu sirna ketika gadis cilik bermata hijau berinisiatif menapak langkah mendekatinya, selangkah demi selangkah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan, "Kau?"

Angin berembus.

Sang pemuda berambut raven menyambut tangan kecila di hadapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Angin berembus lebih kuat.

"Kau..."

"Ng?" Sakura tersenyum, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan lawan bicara.

"...menyebalkan."

Senyum itu dalam sekejap hilang tak berjejak.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun yang saya dapat dari dibuatnya fic ini.

* * *

– **A Little Secret –**

© fuchaoife

* * *

Warning** : **AU, hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana :)

* * *

.

.

#

**"**I** have **a _**dream**_**."**

.

**"**Every**one **do_**es**_**."**

#

.

.

Poros waktu terus berputar; membawa cerita bercampur rindu, menceritakan kisah tentang takdir yang sudah sejak lama tertoreh semenjak roh ditiupkan dalam raga.

Delapan tahun.

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan itu, tak terasa Haruno Sakura sudah menginjak usia lima belas.

Ia telah tumbuh, rambut berwarna merah muda itu menjuntai sampai punggung, namun kedua iris _emerald_ yang berdiam pada kedua bola mata tetap berpijar jelah; mendendangkan jiwa yang ceria dan indah. Sepasang jepit berwarna hitam bertengger di antara helai rambut, membuat garis vertikal yang lurus ke dalam sehingga cupingnya terlihat.

Sakura adalah tipikal gadis yang tak terlalu suka berdandan—ia bahkan jarang memakai bedak, _lipstick_, atau jenis alat perelok rupa lainnya. Ia memakai seragam dengan atasan berwarna putih susu dengan dua garis tipis lugas berwarna merah di bagian tepi lengan dan leher, lekuk merona di bagian leher itu bermuara di bagian ujung yang bertemu dengan dasi yang berwarna senada, serta dipercantik oleh sebuah pin beraksen warna emas. Roknya berwarna hitam dengan garis lekuk di ujung seperti warna bajunya.

Sederhana dan bersahaja, begitulah seragam Konoha High School.

Gadis bermanik hijau itu—Sakura—berlari, napasnya berpacu dengan peluh serta adrenalin diri.

Angin berembus, sedikit meniupkan kesejukan bagi gadis yang tengah memacu langkah. Deru napas terdengar, hati gadis itu bergetar. _Lima menit lagi!—_Kala nurani berteriak, tubuh pun bersegera menjejak.

Deretan pepohonan menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan gadis itu dari rumah menuju sekolah tempatnya menempa ilmu serta mencari kawan. Matahari semakin tinggi menyapa kumpulan awan. Sakura berbelok ke arah kanan di antara dua tikungan, hiruk pikuk perkotaan tertangkap mata sementara telinga mendengar suara klakson yang dibunyikan, tak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"Wah, wah... Nona Haruno kesiangan _lagi_ hari ini?" Sebuah sindiran disertai kikikan pelan membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh ke sumber suara, sengaja memberi tekanan pada kata 'lagi'.

"Wah, wah... Lihat siapa yang berbicara?" Sakura tersenyum sarkastik, "Nona Yamanaka _juga_ kesiangan lagi hari ini?"

Yamanaka Ino, gadis beriris _aquamarine_ di sebelah Sakura, menyikut perut gadis berambut merah jambu itu. "Sialan kau, _Forehead_!"

Mereka kini berjalan cepat—tak lagi berlari—karena gerbang sekolah mereka yang berwarna hitam legam setinggi dua meter akhirnya tertangkap indra pengelihatan, membuat keduanya sedikit merasa lega dan memelankan langkah.

—Namun kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama karena penjaga sekolah mereka sudah bersiap menutup gerbang, seringai menghiasi gurat-gurat wajahnya.

Bukan, yang menjaga gerbang tak berambut warna abu-abu panjang seperti biasanya.

Rambut pendek.

Kacamata bulat.

"Kenapa yang menjaga gerbang Kabuto-_sensei_? Mampus kita!" Sakura berdesis frustrasi.

"Mana aku tahu, Sakura. Sana tanya sendiri kalau kau mau tahu!" Ino balas menimpali dengan suara yang sama absonannya.

Sial. Kenapa hari ini yang menjaga gerbang bukan Jiraiya—penjaga gerbang sekolah yang dikenal baik hati—melainkan Kabuto? Ke mana penjaga gerbang yang biasa?

Guru berkacamata itu pasti ingin membuat Ino dan Sakura terlambat.

Dan lagi, pelajaran pertama itu kan yang mengajar...

...Orochimaru?

Sakura dan Ino berdecak ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika mereka terlambat mengikuti pelajaran Orochimaru-_sensei_. Ia adalah guru Biologi galak sekaligus seorang maniak ular. Benar-benar seorang _maniak_; entah berapa banyak ular berbagai jenis dari berbagai ukuran yang telah menjadi pemuas ambisi serta atensinya. Bagaimana jika nanti Sakura dan Ino disuruh memandikan binatang melata itu sebagai hukuman karena terlambat? Atau yang lebih buruk, mereka akan disuruh mencari ular yang lepas di kebun belakang sekolah baru-baru ini? Atau mungkin memberi makan ular itu—oh, jangan bilang mereka disuruh memegang tikus dan mengumpankannya ke ular-ular kelaparan itu?

Opsi manapun yang mungkin diberikan, kedua gadis itu tak berani lebih jauh membayangkan.

"KABUTO-_SENSEI_! TOLONG JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA!" Kedua gadis itu berteriak sekeras mungkin dengan langkah yang kembali terakselerasi, jarak tiga meter serasa begitu jauh untuk dicapai.

Tapi terlambat.

Ketika dua pasang kaki tiba di tempat tujuan gerbang hitam telah tertutup, tak memberi celah bagi para penyelundup.

"Sayang sekali ya, Haruno-_san_, Yamanaka-_san_. Detensi selama satu minggu untuk Haruno karena terlambat tiga hari berturut-turut." Setelah selesai berucap, guru itu memandang dua siswi yang masih memandangnya dengan penuh harap, seakan mencari belas kasihan dari dirinya yang masih berdiri tegap.

"Tapi, _sensei_ ... seharusnya bel belum berbunyi. Kami belum terlambat." Sakura mencoba beragumen.

Sayang, ketika itu juga bel berdendang, menghancurkan harapan yang mungkin tersisa.

Kabuto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ups, aku hampir terlambat mengajar," Kabuto berbalik sembari melambaikan sebelah tangan kemudian berjalan ke dalam sekolah, "Silahkan tunggu empat puluh lima menit lagi di luar gerbang. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Ia pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino dengan rasa kecewa dan ngeri bercampur dalam hati.

Sudah menjadi peraturan autentik di Konoha High School bahwa gerbang akan ditutup pukul 06.45—lima belas menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai—dan akan dibuka lagi jam 07.30. Setelah gerbang dibuka, mereka tak langsung dipersilahkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran, melainkan harus berlari atau menjalani hukuman lain serta mengisi di buku catatan terlambat siswa.

Sakura menyandarkan punggung di sisi pagar lalu berjongkok ria, satu tangan mengibas untuk menarik udara, peluh menetes keluar dari folikel kulitnya. Sementara Ino, ia hanya menghela napas, maniknya menatap pagar hitam yang membatasi sekolah dan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tak lama berselang sampai Ino memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aah ... kalau ibu sampai tahu, aku pasti dimarahi. Bagaimana ini..." Gadis berambut pink itu kedua tangannya mengepal, kelopak matanya menutup—menghalangi pesona hijau zamrud.

"Hei, jangan _down_ begitu." Ino menepuk pelan pundak Sakura sembari tersenyum kecil, "Ingat, nggak? Dulu saat SMP juga ada kejadian seperti ini."

Memori lama dalam kepala gadis bersurai merah jambu kembali berputar layaknya sebuah kaset.

Jalan kota yang padat.

Matahari merayap menaiki bukit.

Penjaga gerbang SMP galak dengan sebuah tongkat.

Berlari, menggapai, melompat.

Kemudian—

"Yang rokmu sobek itu, ya?" Tawa Sakura akhirnya pecah, "Hahaha... Adu-duh ... perutku ... hahaha. Kau sih, sudah tahu gerbang sekolah kita itu tinggi, masih nekat mencoba loncat. Lalu kau—"

Ino membekap bibir sang pemilik _emerald_. "Kau berisik sekali sih, Sakura? Coba katakan padaku, siapa yang pertama mengusulkan ide konyol itu?" Wajah sang gadis berambut pirang panjang bersemu, giginya bergemelutuk.

Sakura nyengir kuda, mengabaikan siluet sebal di wajah sahabatnya. "Jangan-jangan sekarang kau mau menyuruhku melompat, begitu?"

Ino mengambil satu kerikil di dekatnya, lalu melemparnya ke arah semak-semak hijau. "Awalnya. Tapi nggak, ah. Kau nanti malah kesenengan."

Alis sang pemilik _emerald_ berkedut tak mengerti. "Kok?"

Ino tersenyum mengejek, mengambil satu kerikil lagi dan melemparkannya. "Sudah, nggak usah pura-pura. Lompat, jatuh, terluka, lalu akhirnya kau punya alasan pergi ke—"

Kali ini ganti Sakura yang membekap mulut Ino, sepasang irisnya membulat.

"_Pig_! Berhenti bicara omong kosong!"

Ino mengamati penuh selidik, "Benar nggak mau mencoba menggoda orang itu? Tak ada salahnya agresif, lho."

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. "A-apa...?"

Bibir sang pemilik rambut pirang pucat melengkung ke atas, tangannya membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya yang lentik. "Satu sama, Sakura. Hehe."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku nggak suka kau bercanda tentang itu."

Hening. Tak ada suara.

"Sakura?" Ino mencoba memanggil nama gadis di sampingnya, namun tak ada tanggapan.

Ino menghela napas. Ia sudah berbicara salah satu topik perbincangan yang selama ini Sakura hindari, topik yang ia sensitif jika ditanyai, sebuah privasi yang tak ingin terlalu jauh ia bagi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ino memang tipe orang yang ceplas-ceplos. Gadis bermanik biru itu meraih tasnya, lalu mengambil dua bungkus lollipop—satu tetap digenggamnya, sementara yang lain ia ulurkan ke Sakura.

"Maaf ya, Sakura?"

Keduanya bertukar pandang, kedua manik perlahan tampak tak saling terasing.

Sakura mencibir, tapi toh diambilnya juga lollipop itu. "Sogokan, eh?"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang perfeksionis, ia mempunyai banyak ambisi serta mimpi yang ingin ia patri menjadi kenyataan suatu saat nanti. Ia tak sudi menyerah sebelum mencoba—sebelum mencapai titik puncak kemampuan diri. Ia lebih suka diam dan mengamati, daripada diamati. Ia selalu, _selalu _lebih memilih menuntun para lakon dari belakang daripada terjun langsung di medan laga, memberi mereka bermacam opsi serta strategi layaknya seorang panglima perang.

Tak banyak bicara, keras, dan cenderung menutup diri.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan ia tak berniat merubah kesan dirinya yang seperti itu di mata teman-temannya. Untuk apa berbagi cerita kepada mereka yang tak bisa mengerti? Ia tak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan keluarganya yang juga menyandang nama Uchiha.

Sudah hampir setahun ia bersekolah di Konoha High School—sekarang sudah masuk paruh pertengahan semester dua. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan hari-hari yang dilaluinya dulu baik saat menginjak bangku SD maupun SMP; peringkat atas yang sama, lingkungan pergaulan yang sama, suasana yang sama. Tak ada tantangan pemacu adrenalin, tak ada lawan yang membuat bara api pelontar obsesi itu menyala.

"Jadi, pembagian kingdom—"

Sasuke mendengus. Lagi-lagi Orochimaru mengulang materi yang sama dan berputar-putar. Padahal menurut kalender pengajaran yang pernah dilihatnya di papan di ruang guru, sekarang seharusnya mereka sudah membahas tentang klasifikasi animalia. Sasuke memutar-mutar pulpen di tangannya, berporos pada satu titik di buku pelajarannya.

Berada di lantai dua memberi seorang Uchiha Sasuke keuntungan tersendiri.

Cahaya matahari yang menerpa rambut hitamnya membuat sang pemilik _onyx_ menoleh, kedua irisnya bersibubruk dengan jejeran awan putih yang berenang bebas di dalam kolam langit yang biru. Kelompok burung pipit sesekali melintas, membelah angkasa. Sasuke cukup beruntung karena ia duduk di samping jendela dan berada di deretan ketiga dari depan, sehingga ketika rasa malas menghampiri hati, ia disodorkan pilihan untuk memandang cakrawala.

Beralih dari pemandangan biru samudera, _onyx_-nya perlahan turun mengamati atap berwarna kelap-kelip hitam, biru tua, dan cokelat. Mobil dan sepeda motor mendominasi jalan kota, membuat para pedestrian semakin awas. Irisnya merunduk lagi, kali ini bertemu dengan rumput hijau sekolah disertai dedaunan menjalar, sebuah kolam kecil dengan jembatan dari bata yang dicat cokelat bermetafora menjadi tumpukan kayu berjajar. Perjalanan sepasang _onyx_ dilanjutkan menangkap siluet pohon, rumput, donat _pink_ dan kuning yang berlari, pagar, serta jalan setapak menuju gedung sekolah.

_Huh_? _Sepertinya ada yang janggal_? Sang penyandang nama Uchiha tampaknya butuh beberapa waktu untuk menganalisa.

_Donat? Pink? Kuning? Berlari? Eh? Eh?_

Sasuke memfokuskan pengelihatan, mengobservasi ulang sosok donat berlari konyol penarik atensinya.

_Ah, bukan, mereka manusia_. Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega. Dua gadis yang berlari mengitari sekolah—mungkin sebagai hukuman karena terlambat?

Hipotesis itu diperkuat dengan adanya donat—eer, _orang_—lain dengan rambut abu-abu yang taktis mengawasi.

Guru berambut abu-abu meneriakkan sesuatu yang membuat dua gadis menguatkan langkah, padahal menurut Sasuke mereka pasti sudah cukup lelah.

Sasuke menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, sejenak matanya kembali ke ruang kelas dan mengamati kondisi ruangan.

Tiga bangku kosong.

Dua dari tiga orang absen itu pasti mereka berdua—Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino.

Maniknya kembali mengamati sosok mereka yang masih berlari. Gadis berambut merah muda terjatuh cukup keras. Sasuke meringis. Pasti gadis itu—Sakura—sebentar lagi menangis.

Tuh kan, gadis itu kini menatap lututnya—yang sepertinya berdarah—dan mengusapnya pelan. Gadis berambut kuning sepertinya menyadari kenihilan sosok teman di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas. _Lagi_.

Kenapa semua gadis sama saja, sih? Selalu berkelompok, berisik, dan cengeng. Tak pernah berusaha, apalagi berjuang. Selalu bergantung.

Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa sebagai manusia harus mampu berdiri dengan kaki sendiri di tengah peliknya lika-liku kehidupan? Meski kau jatuh—bahkan terinjak—tegakkan kepala. Walau tertatih, tetap melangkah. Sedikit demi sedikit kumpulkan serpihan asa, rajut menjadi mata rantai penyatu mimpi. Nyalakan pijar keberanian, bersegeralah melangkah menuju bara impian.

"Uchiha, coba jelaskan tentang perbedaan masing-masing kingdom yang saya ajarkan."

Sasuke berdiri—pikirannya sedikit buyar—namun ia bisa menjawab dengan lugas. "Perbedaan spesifik ada pada..." Tanpa masalah, jawaban meluncur tanpa cacat.

Orochimaru mengangguk singkat, lalu melempar pertanyaan lain pada seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik yang tampak kaget.

Sampai saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah meragukan filosofi serta cara pandangnya tentang kehidupan.

Orang-orang lemah sudah seharusnya menjadi bidak para cendakiawan; pasrah, rebah, jatuh dalam genggaman.

Seperti dua orang di luar.

Dikekang rasa bosan, ia akhirnya mencoba mengamati sekali lagi, penasaran dengan tindakan yang diambil oleh Sakura.

Kedua alis Sasuke menekuk tatkala mendapati sosok gadis bersurai merah jambu yang berlari.

Ia berlari.

Dengan senyuman terpatri.

"Dasar gadis bodoh," ujar sang pemuda pelan, nyaris berupa bisikan.

* * *

Orochimaru menyapu kelas dengan kedua irisnya, cukup puas mendapati suasana kelas yang sunyi, tak ada yang cukup berani mengucap kata. Mereka semua sedang menyalin catatan yang sedari tadi ditulisnya di papan tulis, berusaha tak membuat kontak mata dengan sang guru berambut panjang.

Yang duduk persis di depannya menyalin dengan sigap, seorang gadis bercepol warna _hazel_, postur tubuhnya yang tegap membuat sang guru kehilangan minat.

"_Sensei_! Boleh saya minta izin pergi ke toilet?" Entah sejak kapan siswa dengan senyum ternarsis dan alis tertebal yang pernah Orochimaru temui ada di hadapannya, menghentak ulu hatinya.

"Ti..." Perkataannya berhenti di tengah jalan, ia sedang malas berdebat. Satu lambaian tangan singkat darinya diartikan sebagai 'Ya' dan siswa itu—Rock Lee—langsung melesat menuju pintu.

_Bocah bodoh—_Pikirnya dalam hati ketika maniknya mengamati seorang pemuda bermata _sapphire_ yang hanya bengong sembari menatap papan tulis. "Uzumaki Naruto, ikuti pelajaranku atau kau boleh keluar." Ia menambahkan, "Sekarang."

Naruto mendengus, namun ia mulai menulis. "Cih..." Apa salahnya jika tulisan di papan tulis itu di matanya terlihat begitu _absurb_ dan jelek sehingga ia kesulitan membacanya? _Paman tua itu seharusnya berkaca sebelum menghakimi_,—pikirnya datar.

* * *

Waktu terus melaju, satu jam pelajaran pun berlalu.

Dua pasang kaki melangkah ragu, langkah mereka tertahan di ujung pintu.

"Ino, bagaimana ini?" tanya gadis beriris hijau, mereka berdua sudah lima menit hanya berdiri di balik pintu dan tak berani melangkah maju.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau. Aku sih ikut-ikut saja." Ino tersenyum licik, "Bagaimana kalau kita bolos pelajaran saja?"

Sebelum Sakura menanggapi, sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura! Ino! Sedang apa kalian di depan pintu?" Suara Rock Lee menggema cukup kuat, sebuah senyum tanpa dosa terukir di wajahnya.

"Ssst!" Dua orang yang disapa tampak panik sembari mangatupkan telunjuk di bibir, sementara Lee tetap tak paham maksud mereka.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?" tanyanya dengan intensitas volume suara yang sama, membuat dua gadis menundukkan kepala.

"Tiga orang di luar, masuk."

Sebuah pernyataan dari suara berat pria terdengar, suaranya nampak gusar.

Perlahan, tiga orang yang dimaksud menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam, berpasang mata ingin tahu mencurahkan atensinya.

"Maaf karena kami terlambat, _sensei_." Sakura dan Ino mengucap kalimat yang sama, kelopak mata menutup iris pertanda mereka takut.

"Hoo..." Orochimaru mengamati mereka penuh selidik, menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan. Hukuman apa yang pantas bagi mereka? Bagaimana jika mereka membersihkan kandang ular-ularnya? Apa sekalian saja ia suruh mereka merawat ular-ularnya selama beberapa hari? Atau—

"Tolong hukum kami apa saja asalkan tak berhubungan dengan ular milik _sensei_," kata Sakura nekat. Gadis itu tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus berada dekat dengan hewan-hewan licin seperti itu. Dibandingkan bersama mereka, ia lebih memilih didamprat habis oleh Orochimaru.

"Tak sopan." Orochimaru menimpali dengan jengkel, sedikit tertohok. Jika dipikir lagi, jika hewan-hewan kesayangannya diserahkan kepada dua gadis ceroboh seperti dua muridnya itu, bukankah justru berbahaya?

"Sudah, duduk sana." Deduksi logika akhirnya memutuskan.

"Eh?" Sakura dan Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, namun ketika manik gurunya menatap mereka lagi seakan menimang-nimang keputusan, mereka bersegera pergi sebelum keputusan itu diganti.

"_Lucky!_" bisik Ino ditelinga Sakura yang disambut Sakura dengan cengiran.

Mereka berdua cukup—_sangat_—bersyukur bayangan mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan ular tak terealisasi.

* * *

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat para murid yang jengah akan pelajaran merasa lega. Sekarang waktunya untuk melepas segala lelah, mengistirahatkan otak yang pilu, mengisi emisi perut yang menipis, atau sekedar bertukar kata dengan para sahabat.

Seperti di ruang kelas X-5, kelas terbagi menjadi kelompok-kelompok mengobrol tertentu; tempat mereka yang mempunyai selera, afeksi, atau tendensi yang sama berkumpul.

"Kenapa tadi kau nggak bisa baca situasi sama sekali, sih!"

Ino mendecak sebal pada Lee, masih kesal oleh sifat kurang peka pemuda itu. Seandainya tadi nasibnya dan Sakura berakhir mengenaskan, ia akan menjadi medusa dan menyihir pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya menjadi batu tanpa ampun.

Lee hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, deh."

"Untung saja tadi si Orocchi nggak lagi_ badmood_ seperti biasanya." Gadis berambut merah menambahi, tangannya membuka bungkus roti isi stroberi miliknya.

"Minta dong, Sakura yang baik..." Kiba, seorang pemuda berkulit warna _tan_, menggapai roti Sakura dan langsung memakannya.

"Sialan kau," Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya, tak mau berbagi makanan untuk kedua kalinya. Teman dan makanan soal yang berbeda, dong!

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tambah imut kalau marah, lho." Rock Lee memperlihatkan senyum satu juta watt-nya, "Tapi kapanpun dan bagaimanapun kau tetap manis, kok!"

Ino menggetok kepala Lee dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kalau ada kesempatan kau selalu ngegombal seperti itu. Dasar banci."

Lee meringis kesakitan, sementara yang lain tertawa karena menganggap sebagai bahan candaan.

Hyuuga Neji memandangi kelompok yang menurutnya terlalu berisik di kelas, contoh manifestasi nyata para orang barbar di zaman modern.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke, meskipun tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Neji mengedikkan bahu, "Kau tahulah."

Sasuke mengikuti jejak pandang sang Hyuuga, meneropong kelompok di sisi seberang kelas. Jika kelompoknya berada di pojok kiri kelas di samping jendela, maka kelompok mereka ada di sisi kelas yang satunya, dekat dengan pintu tempat manusia berlalu-lalang.

"Ja-jangan menatap mereka se-seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Ti-tidak baik." Seorang gadis bermata _amethyst_ menegurnya dengan sedikit terbata. Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata, adalah sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji. Sikapnya tenang menghanyutkan, suaranya lembut menggetarkan, walau sedikit terpatah-patah namun bukan berarti tak signifikan.

"Sudah, sudah. Kok kalian tumben sih bicara saat makan?" Tenten menghardik dengan ujung sumpit bergantian menunjuk tiga temannya.

"Iya, iya." Neji berkata bosan, menyesap air mineral dari botol minumnya untuk menyegarkan tenggorokkan.

Sasuke menatap ke arah jendela, membiarkan semilir angin mengempas rambutnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun ia dan tiga temannya itu selalu berkumpul di saat jam istirahat seperti ini, entah bagaimana kebiasaan ini dimulai.

Mereka kumpulan orang-orang yang tenang, tak banyak bicara, dan mengutamakan intelejensi diri—tipe-tipe orang yang mandiri dan bisa berdiri tegap dengan kaki sendiri.

Jika Sasuke mengandaikan kelompoknya sebagai para cendakiawan, maka kelompok orang-orang di seberang kelas ia umpamakan sebagai orang-orang yang sarat aksi, tipe-tipe orang impulsif yang bergerak sesuai kehendak hati.

Mereka adalah dua sisi koin yang berbeda; dua sisi yang yang memang mungkin saling menopang layaknya sebuah roda, namun tak mungkin berpadu dalam sebuah nada.

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir memang paling rawan minim perhatian, karena itu Iruka berusaha sebisanya untuk bersabar.

Namun, kesabaran itu—

"Shikamaru, ini bukan waktu untuk tidur!" Ia melempar satu kapur ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang tertidur pulas.

—menghilang seiring dengan berlalunya waktu.

"Chouji, jangan makan saat pelajaran!" Kali ini kapur mengarah ke seorang pemuda gendut yang menyembunyikan_ snack _di kolong meja dan memakannya diam-diam.

Ia melempar lagi batang kapur ke beberapa muridnya sampai akhirnya para murid memberikan atensi penuh padanya.

"Jadi, sekarang waktunya pelajaran bahasa Jepang! Siapa yang masih semangat siang ini?"

Jika pertanyaan ini ia lontarkan pada siswa kelas satu SD, tentu saja ia akan mendapat respon positif berupa acungan tangan atau teriakan heboh. Namun karena yang ditanya adalah siswa kelas satu SMA, ia seharusnya tak terlalu kecewa karena tak ada tanggapan sama sekali.

Iruka menggebrak meja, semakin frustrasi. "Mana semangat kalian?"

"OSH!" Naruto menanggapi dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dada, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Um, tak ada salahnya anak SMA berjiwa SD, kan?

Iruka menganggukkan kepala. "Kalian harus mempunyai semangat seperti Naruto." Ia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu, sih? Tugas yang akan kuberikan itu bukan tugas kacangan untuk anak SD, tahu!"

Sedikit harapan dan keingintahuan terpatri di iris para muridnya.

Iruka berkata, "Sekarang, ambil sebuah kertas lalu coba tulis impian kalian di masa depan."

Hening.

"Apanya yang bukan level SD, _sensei_?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar diikuti gumaman dan anggukan setelahnya.

"Memang bukan level SD, kawan." Perkataan Kiba membuat beberapa bungkam mengamati.

Kiba tersenyum kecil menghadapi perhatian yang terarah padanya dan melanjutkan, "Tapi level TK!"

Gelak tawa mengisi kelas, menyisakan seorang guru dengan hati yang teriris.

"Kalian semua kekanakan." Neji berkata dengan suara keras, tak tahan dengan kondisi kelas yang ricuh, terutama pada orang yang tertawa paling keras. Tidak menghargai guru. Tidak mengapresiasi tugas yang diberikan, sebaliknya malah melempar ledekan. Benar-benar orang-orang menyusahkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kiba mendelik ke arah Neji, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan sama dinginnya. Tak ada yang sudi mengalah.

"Bukankah kalian semua mempunyai mimpi?" Sakura bertanya tiba-tiba dengan suara yang ceria. Kedua maniknya menyapu kelas, tampak berbinar. Ia kemudian menunjuk Kiba, "Jangan bilang impianmu masih sama ketika TK dulu, Kiba! Jangan-jangan kau masih ingin menjadi manusia super yang hanya memakai cawat dan meloncat-loncat di atas atap rumah seperti katamu dulu?"

Kedua iris Kiba membulat, pipinya bersemu merah. "Kata siapa? Cerita zaman kapan itu?"

Chouji ambil suara, "Jangan bohong, deh! Dulu saja kau menggoda ibuku dan mengatakan akan membawakannya mawar dari bulan, kan? Hahaha!"

Pipi Kiba benar-benar berwarna merah, lupa sama sekali tentang Neji. Ia membuka bukunya dan menghentakkan ujung pulpen di situ. "Oke, oke! Siapa takut? Mari kita lihat siapa yang punya cita-cita terkonyol di kelas ini nanti!"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," Ino tersenyum mengejek. Namun gadis itu juga ikut menoreh tinta di atas kertas, imajinasi mulai memegang kuasa.

"Begitu, dong." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kalian mau mendengar cita-citaku? Suatu hari nanti, aku—"

"—Aku tak merasa menanyakan apa cita-citamu, Nona. Diamlah." Kali ini Kiba yang sukses membuat sang Haruno merasa sebal. _Makan itu, Sakura!—_pikirnya senang.

Perlahan, satu per satu murid mulai membuka buku dan menulis dalam diam, suara torehan tinta di atas kertas diiringi melodi jam dinding yang mengalun statis menjadi melodi pengantar angan. Terkadang suara _tip-ex_ yang dipakai terdengar, atau suara kertas yang bergesekan dengan karet penghapus.

Iruka tersenyum puas. Yang di depannya ini adalah calon-calon pemimpin masa depan, ke mana negara ini akan dibawa nanti ada dalam rengkuhan tangan. Ia tak tahu apa yang mereka tulis di atas lembaran kertas itu, ia tak tahu apa impian mereka sesungguhnya, ia tak tahu apakah mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata atau berakhir dengan tetap hanya sebuah cita-cita, namun ia tahu satu hal: Setiap orang mempunyai impian yang ingin diraih.

Tak ada orang yang tak memiliki mimpi. Cobalah bertanya pada bagian terdalam hati, karena sesungguhnya impian itu jelas terpatri—jika saja kau sedikit mau mengerti, memahami, dan menyerap segala esensi.

Jadi, cobalah bersikap jujur pada diri_mu_.

Apa impian_mu_?

Apa mimpi_mu_?

Tidakkah _kau_ tergerak untuk meraihnya—atau minimal mendekati apa yang _kau_ damba itu?

* * *

Haruno Sakura menatap langit yang tinggi, langit yang tak mungkin terjangkau tangan mungilnya. Ia bersungut-sungut sembari menyirami rumput hijau—ia terpaksa harus menyirami segala jenis tumbuhan di sekolah; baik pepohonan, tanaman dalam pot, bahkan rumput yang biasa tunduk di bawah kaki—sebagai hukumannya karena telat tiga hari berturut-turut. Jadi selama tujuh hari ke depan, ia akan mengakrabkan diri dengan segala yang berwarna hijau ini. Menyedihkan, eh?

"Yo, Sakura-_chan_! Sedang apa?" tanya Naruto sembari mendekati sahabat sejak masa kecilnya itu. Ia baru saja selesai latihannya di klub basket, dan ketika akan pulang ia melihat siluet merah jambu. Siapa lagi manusia di Konoha High School yang bersurai warna _pink_ selain Sakura?

"Detensi karena telat," jawab gadis itu acuh, mengarahkan selang ke sudut lapangan hijau. Ia lebih memilih menunggu sampai sekolah agak sepi sebelum akhirnya memulai menjalankan hukumannya, daripada berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau sendiri?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Biasa, latihan basket. Eh, mau pulang bareng? Kutunggu, deh!"

"Hm..." Sakura nampak berpikir. Rumahnya dan Naruto memang tak terlalu jauh jaraknya. "Nggak usah. Aku pulang sendiri saja, hehe."

"Yakin?" Pertanyaan pemuda itu ditanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Oke. Hati-hati, ya!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu, membuatnya berdecak sebal. Sebelum ia kena pukul—ia sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat gadis itu yang sedikit brutal—Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi. "_Bye_, Sakura-_chan_!"

Siluet Naruto semakin kabur dan samar sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik gerbang. Lembayung senja mewarnai biru angkasa, tampak serasi bersanding dengan kuning keemasan mentari. Sakura mengarahkan selang ke arah pepohonan rimbun, lalu tanaman-tanaman kecil di sekitarnya, dilanjutkan bunga yang berwarna-warni bagai pelangi, bahkan jembatan kecil di atas kolam pun tak selamat dari cipratan air.

"Jangan boros air."

Sebuah kalimat datar terlontar, membuat Sakura terkejut. Sepasang _emerald_ bertemu dengan _onyx_ yang balas mengamati.

"Uchiha-_kun_?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang di telinga Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti: _Mau apa kau?_

"Hn." Sebuah jawaban tanpa makna diberikannya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengamati gadis di depannya dari atas ke bawah, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. "Kenapa, sih?" tanya Sakura jengkel.

Sasuke tak menanggapi.

Di mata Sasuke, gadis di depannya adalah gadis yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengannya. Ia begitu disinari energi kehidupan, setiap langkahnya tampak begitu bersemangat sekaligus memberi kehangatan. Kedua manik hijau itu mengisyaratkan sang empu yang ceria, tak sudi berlama-lama dalam kubang kesedihan.

Dan lagi, gadis ini, menyebarkan virus.

Ia bisa begitu mudah memberi sugesti yang sulit ditolak, seperti tadi di kelas. Jika tadi Sakura bungkam, Sasuke bisa menerka akan terjadi perkelahian di antara dua pemuda.

Lalu saat tadi Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan seusai rapat pengurus OSIS, maniknya tak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis itu, rambut merah mudanya tertangkap jelas oleh kedua matanya. Entah bagaimana, ia diam mengamati gadis itu, sosok yang begitu dipenuhi energi, seakan dapat memeluk cahaya.

Virus yang membuat atensi tak terelakkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu ceria?"

Sasuke menatap _emerald _itu sekali lagi. Sepasang mata yang dalam sekejap seakan mengatakan bisa meruntuhkan filosofinya mengenai segala sesuatu sampai saat ini.

_Jawab aku,_—Kedua _onyx_ tampak menuntut.

Sakura kaget akan interaksi yang tiba-tiba ini. Sudah setengah tahun mereka berdua sekelas, namun sedikit sekali ucapan yang sempat terlontar di antara keduanya. Karena itu, ketika Sasuke berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan, gadis ini tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Ah, tapi si Uchiha sudah mencoba. Gadis itu juga harus berani menapak verba.

"Kenapa, ya?" Sakura mengarahkan selangnya ke arah pohon sekali lagi, lalu mengarahkannya ke atas, ke langit yang memiliki sejuta misteri.

Ia tersenyum. "Bukankah hidup ini indah, Uchiha-_kun_? Aku hanya mencoba mensyukurinya dengan tersenyum—atau ceria seperti katamu."

Kini iris hijaunya menatap Sasuke, senyum tak pernah terkikis dari wajahnya. "Aku bersyukur karena langit itu biru. Aku bersyukur karena dedaunan berwarna hijau. Aku bersyukur karena aku hidup." Ia balik bertanya, "Apa kau pernah mensyukuri sesuatu, Uchiha-_kun_?"

Sasuke menyilangkan lengan. "Langit tak selalu berwarna biru, seperti sekarang ini misalnya, warnanya _orange_. Daun suatu saat akan mengeras, berwarna kecokelatan. Semua manusia juga pasti akan mati."

Jika sang Haruno bersenjatakan hal-hal yang bersifat natural dan objektif, maka sang Uchiha akan menimpali dengan hukum alam, dengan teori-teori ilmiah.

Angin berembus, menerbangkan dedaunan hijau dari tangkainya.

"Mungkin memang seperti katamu. Tapi, Uchiha-_kun_," Gadis itu mengarahkan selang airnya dan dengan polosnya menyemburkan air dari sana ke arah Sasuke, "Hidup itu harus dinikmati!"

Gadis itu mengarahkan selang air ke atasnya sekali lagi, membiarkan rintik-rintik air jatuh ke arahnya. Ia menari di bawah kristal bening, kedua tangan ia rentangkan selebar yang ia bisa, kepala menengadah ke atas, kedua manik terpejam. Ia tersenyum, menikmati sekali lagi hasil karya Sang Pencipta.

Polos, layaknya gadis cilik tanpa dosa.

"Dasar gadis bodoh." Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di atas rerumputan, tetes air jatuh dari ujung rambutnya. Sebuah pemahaman telah tercipta. Bukan, bukan pemahaman yang menyatakan mereka berdua bertolak belakang, melainkan pemahaman tentang penerimaan hati atas perbedaan itu sendiri.

Ia dan gadis itu memang berbeda.

Lalu apa salahnya?

"Uchiha-_kun_! Kau tertawa!"

Virus Sakura nampaknya menyebar walau bercecah.

Tanpa bisa dicegah.

Bahkan oleh seorang pemuda berhati kukuh tanpa celah.

* * *

..

** To Be Continued **

..

* * *

.: **catatan**.**fuchaoife** :.

**__********—**Satu**:** Alhamdulillah selesai juga! Yeey! *nari hula* Mengenai Sakura dan Ino, kalau di sekolah saya sistemnya seperti itu; kalau terlambat menunggu di luar gerbang selama satu jam pelajaran, lalu lari/mungut sampah/suka-suka guru, terus nyatet di buku, baru akhirnya bisa ke kelas. Dan karena sistemnya guru per mapel, jadi kalau males kadang bisa bolos satu mapel hahay. *pengakuan dosa apa ini* Terus sebenernya di sekolah saya jendela sekolah itu agak tinggi, jadi pemandangan luar nggak kelihatan, tapi di sini saya buat terlihat hehe. *plak*

******__************—**Dua**:** Aduh, tulisan saya aneh sekali ya? Pengennya buat tulisan yang keren, eh jadinya malah kacrut gini ;;_;; *_BIG fail_!*

Sesi Bahasa:

absonan: tidak sesuai; bertentangan

afeksi: rasa kasih sayang; perasaan dan emosi yang lunak

asa: harap(an); semangat

atensi: perhatian; minat

bercecah: dari kata cecah; menyentuh, mengenai (berdikit-dikit, sedikit-sedikit)

eufoni: kombinasi bunyi yang dianggap enak didengar

jelah: terang; jernih; banglas (tt pandangan)

manifestasi: perwujudan sebagai suatu pernyataan perasaan, pendapat, sesuatu yang tak terlihat

tendensi: kecenderungan; kecondongan (pada suatu hal)

verba: kata yang menggambarkan proses, perbuatan, atau keadaan; kata kerja

******__************—**Tiga: Salam kenal, semuanya! Saya fuchsiamon. Saya sadar di fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya; mungkin adanya miss typo, karakterisasi yang kurang, plot yang datar, _friendship_ nggak kerasa, atau gaya tulisan saya yang kaku dan aneh. Saya sadar kok saya masih harus banyak belajar ^^;

Karena itu, jika ada yang mau memberi tanggapan mengenai cerita ini, baik kesan pesan, kritik, atau pujian*nggak mungkin!*, saya akan senaaang sekali menerimanya.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

2012年4月20日

**fuchaoife**


End file.
